Ball
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Who would think that Tsuna & CO would be invited to a ball by another famous family. Who would thought they all had to go to Italy? What cannot go wrong when the arcobaleno, Varia and Tsuna's guardians gather? Who's she anyway? Better yet, who's he?
1. Hoshiko

Title: **Ball**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Author: As Darkness Takes Over  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure/Humor  
Published: 12-12-10, Updated: 06-02-11  
Chapters: 2, Words: 3,966

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hoshiko**_

* * *

A shadowed stopped by the gates, the person stood just outside the light of the lantern, underneath it stood a baby with big black eyes, a black suit and a fedora, a green chameleon sat lazily on the hat. Resting.

"Ciaossu," the infant greeted in a childish tone.

"Ciao," the person responded, in a soft, clear female tone.

"So it's time?" The baby then asked, calmly.

"Indeed. It shall start soon. How competent do you think them to be?" The smirk on her voice was clear, and the baby smirked as well, albeit softly.

"Useless. But they'll improve."

"Good. I'd hate to see the future boss incompetent."

"I'm training the, it'd be impossible for them to fail to meet your stander in the end."

"That is also true. Number one Hitman." The two of them sheared a secret smirk. "I shall stop by. Don't tell him about me."

"Of course not. I like surprises."

"That you do. But you don't like being surprise."

'–'

Tsuna stared at the men in white suits that were in front of his house, there were several cars there, but none of them belonged to Dino. Tsuna almost felt like crying. After such a fine day, he had to find men in suits in front of his house again. It was most likely another mafia family. How very annoying.

Walking past them, they kept on ignoring him like he wasn't even there. His brown hair swished silently in the cold winter wind. Almost running into the house he closed the door with a relief and leaned against it. _This is probably all Reborn's doing..._He thought heavily. His brown eyes darkened slightly.

"I'm home!" He called out as he slipped off his shoes. Nana perked her brown head through the kitchen door and glanced happily at him.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun," She greeted happily in her honey sweet voice. "You have a gust upstairs. Reborn's already with her, I'll send some tea up soon," She told him smiling. "She's very cute. I can't believe it. Tsu-kun has become so popular. I'm so happy." The woman mumbled as she entered the house.

_Who is cute? _Almost afraid and very unwillingly Tsuna went up to his doom – er... room, and opened the door slowly expecting some sort of horrible doom. Tsuna blinked several times in shock, in front of him was a very beautiful girl indeed.

"Tsuna, this is Hoshiko from the Inverno family," Reborn told him. Tsuna couldn't deny he knew why she was called Hoshiko; She seemed like an a child sent from the stars themselves.

Her golden hair fell behind her weightlessly. Her pale skin looked soft against the light and her large dark blue eyes stared deeply into his, he felt like he was swimming in the depth of the ocean in her eyes. Further and further in. She wore a beautiful white dress with a dark-blue ribbon tied around her waist.

Reborn caught softly, drawing the attention on him. Tsuna turned his attention to the now teen tutor who was smirking at him.

_Why I'm still standing? _Tsuna pondered on his thoughts, it was highly abnormal of Reborn not to send him flying.

"She's going to stay in Namimori for sometime into the future. Tsuna don't let anything happen to her; she's your responsibility," Reborn's smirk widened.

"EH! Reborn, that's not fair!" Tsuna complained shocked. Reborn kicked him in the face.

"Shut up, dame Tsuna,"

"No need to get violent, Reborn. We are civilized people after all," Hoshiko pointed out softly, smiling kindly.

_Don't tell she's the reason he hasn't done anything yet?_

"Of course not, hime. Don't think too much about it," Reborn answered, his smirk widened again, scaring Tsuna shirtless.

_How can she be so calm with him anyway? _Tsuna thought grimly.

"Tsunayoshi, please, sit down," the girl requested.

_It's my home_! Thought Tsuna. But nonetheless, he sat down by the table. "S-so Hoshiko-san, what brings you to Japan?"

"I'm on vacation," Hoshiko told him, calmly. Just then Nana came in with tea, she put it down before Reborn, Tsuna and Hoshiko.

"Thanks for coming, Hoshiko-san, Tsu-kun don't have many friends. I'm so glad he has found you. He has this crush on this girl. Perhaps you can talk to him about it."

"I'm sure that I can bring it up once. Thank you for letting me stay here, Nana-san, I appreciate it."

"Oh, don't mention it. It was no trouble at all." Nana closed the door behind her as she exited the room. Leaving the trio alone.

"Um... Do you have anywhere to stay, Hoshiko-san?" Tsuna asked her carefully. Reborn jumped up and kicked him hard in the face. Sending him flying off to somewhere.

"Dame Tsuna, don't be rude."

"Ow, Reborn!" He whined, holding his head softly.

"Cease this violence at once Reborn," ordered Hoshiko, calmly. "Let us enjoy tea in peace."

"Of course, hime."

_She's really the only reason why he's so calm, _thought Tsuna. He couldn't help to notice the staff by her side, laying there. It was craved very beautifully he noticed.

"Mah, it seems that Reborn fell asleep. I shall see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi. Give Reborn my regards."

"S-sure."

Hoshiko took her staff from the floor and walked out. Leaving Tsunayoshi with a sleeping infant. Hoshiko walked elegantly down the stairs meeting Nana in the progress.

"Oh, are you leaving already, Hoshiko-san?"

"Yes, unfortunate so. But I shall come back tomorrow." Hoshiko exit the house and one of her men opened the car door and she entered quietly. And they were off.

"Was it very vice to leave, Decimo with Reborn-san?"

"Of course it was. As long Master isn't too hard on him I believe he shall be alright."

"Are you sure, hime?" The other man asked. "Both you and Reborn are sadistic, after all."

Hoshiko hit the man with the staff on the head. "Do not be rude, Holmes, of course he shall be fine. Reborn will make sure he stays alive. But do Hurry we have preparation to make."

'–'

A man shadowed by the shadows leaned against his chair, his bright eyes shun with mischief as he stared at the pictures of the same girl hanging around in his office. On the desk a phone rang and a tanned hand wrapped around the phone and put it to his ear. In a thick heavy voice he spoke in perfect Italian.

"Hello?"

"_Boss," _A voice replied. _"She has left for Japan and will return for the Winter ball... With the Vongola decimo."_

"Good," The man hung up before picked it up again only to dial another number. "Prepare for war, we'll attack at the winter ball; She's returning with Vongola as well."

"_Understood."_

The man hung up for the last time before he started to laugh insanely. A flash of bright light stroke down form above and bellow. His face was wild like an animal's. His eyes dark cruel green, a scar running from the left side of his face to his right.

"You're finally mine, Freschezza Decesso!" He shouted out. Laughing madly.

'–'

"Hime," A knock on the door and a man appeared in the doorway, he gracefully stepped in a placed a tray of tea on the desk. He walked over to the windows and pulled away the curtains, he then picked up the tray again and walked up to the king sized bed and pulled the covers from the lithe form. "Hime, it's morning."

The tall slim man dodged the punch aimed his way. Blond hair fell around her shoulders and and she eased herself out of the bed, albeit slowly. "Damn I missed;"

"Not at all, hime. I am accustomed to your mood, thus I am the only one to wake you up."

"Not to talk about you're the only one who knows how to make tea," Hoshiko comment absentminded. "Now where are my cloths?"

"On the chair, hime."

"I'll be back in five minutes. Don't let the tea get cold." Hoshiko left the room, her white nightgown swaying at her mid thigh. The bathroom was huge, alone the tub looked more like a small pool craved in the floor. Several feet away was a wide shower, a few feet away a toilet, connecting to the wall opposite of the tub was a sink, in the corner was a full length mirror placed. She showered fast and dressed in the school uniform.

"You're tea, hime."

"Thank you," a smile was forced on Hoshiko's face, Holmes stared at the girl coldly.

"Another reason why only I am allowed to tend to you in the morning. After sticking to you through everything – even that – I've seen everything you have done and your personality and those things you wish to hide deep within your soul and forget. Therefore I cannot leave your side, nor can you allow me to leave."

"I am not depended on you. But it hardly matters. It won't change anything. When will we leave?"

"As soon you're ready,"

"Then lets go."

The drive to the school was rather silent, the driver, Christopher, didn't say anything, Holmes were keeping an eye out on the road, reminding silent as he half watched Hoshiko from the mirror. Said girl was looking absently out of the window, the long staff was occupying most of the space, but not covering for anything.

"I shall take care of the Guardians, Holmes. You take care of their family," Hoshiko said after some time, half way through the drive.

"Of course, hime. I shall start at once."

"Good. And have everything to prepared for them next month,"

"It shall be done, hime."

"The mansion is coming along?"

"Indeed. Everything is just as you wish it to be."

"Do not let anything happen to their family as long they are under my care. Got that?"

"Of course. I shall put the best on the job."

"Make sure that there are always someone watching those who accept."

"As you wish."

"Good." Hoshiko opened the door. "Be sure to come on time. I will not wait."

"Of course, hime," Holmes replied to the grumpy girl. He watched as she reserved into that kind, but firm tone that could order anyone around, even the wildest man could be tamed by her voice and orders. With a kind smile and a small wave Hoshiko was gone, leaving the driver who was, by the way, deaf.

'–'

Tsuna walked beside Gokudera and Yamamoto, both of them bricking – well, more like Gokudera arguing and Yamamoto laughing it off, ignoring him. Tsuna was happy for his friends. But he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Of course, everything that happened yesterday... even after Hoshiko had left. Reborn always found something to punish him for. Now it was because he hadn't entertained the princess enough. Why she was called that was beyond him. He was pulled out of his mussing when they arrived at the school, they entered quietly as they could, with Gokudera still shouting at Yamamoto, said person was still just laughing it off. Kyouya walked past them, giving then a nasty glare as he walked past. Tsuna was very stunned when he didn't stop to punish them for disturbing the peace of Namimori.

The bell ran not long after and all students hurried off to class, afraid of the wrath of one Hibari Kyouya who would bite them to death, no doubt. Well, most students fled anyway, apparently there was one who had yet to learn the rules of Namimori High. Not that Kyouya minded at all. It would just give him the excuse to bite someone to death.

"You're late Herbivore," Kyouya stated calmly from behind the girl, said girl had her long blond hair tied into a high ponytail that fell just bellow her waist, A staff was tied to her back by a white ribbon. The woman turned around, letting her dark blue eyes show, a kind smile was placed on her face, looking more or less forced out.

"You must be Hibari Kyouya, I've heard quite a bit about you. I must say I'm delighted to meet you in person, Kyouya. Now, you must excuse me, I must get to class." Hoshiko turned on her legs and left Kyouya standing there, pissed and amused by the girl's tactics.

Hoshiko looked up at the door in front of her, 2-B, a violent twitch left her eyebrow and a frown spread across her face before it turned into the normal soft smile that would make anyone smile and listen without a second thought. It worked most of the time. She opened the door and stepped in, ignoring the teacher and generally the whole class with her.

"So you finally decided to show up huh?" The teacher said. "I started to wonder if you would ever show up at all."

I must apologize for that, it seems that finding someone's way around a school when just transferred is quite hard."

"You may introduce yourself."

"Very well. My name is Kaito Hoshiko, I'm from Italy but my family has origins in Japan,"

"Ugh, already an headache. Anyway, go sit beside Tsunayoshi Sawada, raise your hand." Tsuna raised his hand slowly, Hoshiko smiled walked down the roads and seated herself beside Tsuna. She placed her long staff beside the chair, leaning against her and the desk. "Can you read up the poem on page four-hundred? It's in the English book"

"Of course," Hoshiko turned on the page and stood up, holding the book with one hand. Hayato stared suspicious at her, his face pulled back in a even stronger frown then usually. His thought everywhere but the lesson. Tsunayoshi stared at her with a thoughtful expression, pondering if that face of her was a mask or if he had just imagined it.

"Blow, Blow, Thou the Wind.

Blow, blow, thou winter wind  
Thou art not so unkind  
As man's ingratitude  
Thy tooth is not so keen  
Although thy breath be rude

Heigh-ho! Sing Heigh-ho! Unto the green holly:  
Most friendship if feigning, most loving mere folly  
Then Heigh-ho, the holly!  
This life most Jolly!

Freeze, freeze, thou bitter sky!  
That does not bite so nigh  
As benefits forgot:  
Though thou waters warp  
Thy sting is not so sharp  
As a friend remembered not  
Heigh-ho! Sing Heigh-ho! Unto the green holly  
Most friendship if feigning, most loving mere folly  
Then Heigh-ho, the holly!  
This life most Jolly.

William Shakespeare."

'–'

"That's her?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't that the Decimo who arrived before her?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"She's under his protection then?"

"Most likely, you imbecile."

"Don't call me that," the man in the gray suit growled back at the man in black suit. Both standing far away in the shadow.

"I'll call what ever I want to call you. Idiot."

Whatever. So we're going to attack?"

"Tonight. Attack at a time she's alone or when they're with her. I'm sure they won't mind at all. It's only the girl they want alive anyway."

"You don't need to tell me that!" The man in gray shouted angrily back.

"Hush, you imbecile. Someone might hear us," The other whispered back harshly. "And of course I need to tell you, you cannot remember how she looks. Let along what our goal is."

"Oh, shut up, freaking idiot!"

"I told you to quiet down. This is why I didn't want you to come with me."

"Besides, wouldn't it be dangerous to kill the Decimo. We might get Vongola on our necks."

"What do we care. He wants them destructed anyway."

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

Could have fooled me," the black clothed man drawled.

"Hey!"

'–'

"Why have you called, baby?" A voice demanded form behind Tsunayoshi. Said person yelped and turned around, seeing Kyouya standing just a few feet behind the Vongola tenth.

"Wait until the others are here," the infant replied softly.

"Boss," a timid voice said, Tsuna once again turned around and saw Chrome standing on the railing, looking slightly depressed as always and a bit timid.

"Reborn what's going on?" The infant smirked but didn't say much as it wasn't necessarily at the moment. He wasn't going to tell them anything before the guest of honor arrived, after all it was her job to tell them about the tradition between the families that the Inverno family created quite sometime after it's 'birth'.

"Perhaps I can explain," Hoshiko walked closer to them, her hair pulled up in a bun, a coat hanging form her form, goggles hung around her neck, the long wooden craved staff was still hanging from her back. She caught the tonfa that came her in her direction, ignoring the annoyed teen, she let go of the tonfa and another one was replaced with the other one, aiming for the left side of her face, she grabbed hold off it before it could make contact with her chin. "Shall I or shall you tell them?"

"You tell them," Reborn replied.

"I thought you wished for the pleasure, Reborn," Hoshiko replied calmly, her smile widening slightly.

"It'd be still be fun to watch."

"Very well." Hoshiko seated herself under Reborn, allowing him to jump on her head and settle down on her hair.

"A few years after it became official that the Inverno family was created it was decided that we should create it's 'birthday'. So a invitation was sent out to all the trusted families, including the Vongola once they came around. This has tradition has been kept within all these years and as the tenth generation boss, Tsunayoshi, you ought to come, along with your guardians. Though, if there comes a time when one is not present it won't be taken as offense."

She eyed Chrome and Kyoya.

"So at the beginning of next month, you all will be taken to Italy to prepare and stay with me until after the ball. Of course there will be invitations sent to your families as well, moreover, they are not obligated to come and I have personal written to all the Mafia families and asked them to make sure their guards and all subjects of Mafia related subjects stays clear that day.

Also if your family accept they will travel with you under a disguise. You, Tsunayoshi, my cousin from your father's side, has been invited for a vacation with me in Italy, along with your friends and their friends. Of course the ball will take place 25th December, like usual, so it would go under the disguise as Yule ball. If you so wish you are free to bring someone with you. That includes all of you, moreover, I will need to know before hand so I can put up extra seats."

Hoshiko grew quiet and closed her eyes before they softly fluttered open again, revealing the most stunning eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Stay away from Tenth!" Growled Hayato as shoot up, his eyes gleaming angrily.

"G- Gokudera..." Tsuna stuttered, not knowing what to say. He stared at him, not knowing what to do or say, gobsmacked, he had heard strange things coming from his right hand, but never had he been so... cruel. It puzzled him.

"You're... _her!_"

"Yes, I am." Hoshiko smiled kindly at Hayato. "Moreover, I shan't hurt your boss, you have nothing to fear. But I won't ask you to ease your auspiciousness either. It never huts to be too careful."

Just then the bell rang loudly, civilizing that break was over and classes was starting again. The guardians left the roof, leaving only the blond and the infant left. Both smirking cruelly at their backs. Kyouya turned just as the door closed and smirked at them both, and nodded slightly. Had it been anyone else they wouldn't have noticed.

"So when does it start?" The infant asked, hiding his gleaming eyes behind his hat.

"Tonight. They've kept a close aye with this school all day. I could hear them as they were talking. The guardians won't be shown any mercy."

"Good."

**_To Be Continued!_**

Ciaossu - hello in Italian and Japanese

Freschezza Decesso - it's a secret for now

Forgot a word tell me!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: AN: Attention! DO Read this!**_

* * *

Attention please.

Hello, this is not as much as a bad note, I haven't quit on this story at all, but I do believe in the last chapter that I warned that this is just a story written on the sprout of moment and out of boredom, thus would not be on my top list at all. Moreover, I have rewritten the whole story so I would suggest rereading the story, the first part is mostly exactly what is used to be, but after there there has been many changes which will be critical in the next chapter which has yet to be written but is planed all out. This story is more like a one shot, it's about a ball and what happens in there, and well, the usual KHR. This will not be following the manga at all. But this happens after the Shimon deal so Spades has disappeared for good. I do not care how it happened it just did. And that's how it's going to be.  
As said this is just something written on the sprout of moment, meaning this will hold little attention for me for a very short time so it will be far and few in between each time I publish. But lucky for you, there will be a new chapter as soon as I complete it.  
This chapter will be deleted at some point after I finished it and then will be replaced with a new chapter.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I make any profits from writing about it on FF or anywhere else.

any questions PM me.

Regards  
ADTO


	2. AN: Attention! DO Read this!

Attention please.

Hello, this is not as much as a bad note, I haven't quit on this story at all, but I do believe in the last chapter that I warned that this is just a story written on the sprout of moment and out of boredom, thus would not be on my top list at all. Moreover, I have rewritten the whole story so I would suggest rereading the story, the first part is mostly exactly what is used to be, but after there there has been many changes which will be critical in the next chapter which has yet to be written but is planed all out. This story is more like a one shot, it's about a ball and what happens in there, and well, the usual KHR. This will not be following the manga at all. But this happens after the Shimon deal so Spades has disappeared for good. I do not care how it happened it just did. And that's how it's going to be.  
As said this is just something written on the sprout of moment, meaning this will hold little attention for me for a very short time so it will be far and few in between each time I publish. But lucky for you, there will be a new chapter as soon as I complete it.  
This chapter will be deleted at some point after I finished it and then will be replaced with a new chapter.

any questions PM me.

Regards  
ADTO


End file.
